


Solace

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Scene, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious, So oblivious it hurts, Soulmates, i am OBSESSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were yin and yang. Light and misfortune....After both being rejected, Marinette and Chat Noir find comfort in each other. Although hesitant, they begin to grow closer together, creating a bond nothing can break. But as the days grow, will something other than friendship bloom?(IM A SUCKER FOR MARICHAT, BUT I REFUSE TO WRITE SIN.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Marichat Fic as well as first fic on Ao3! This will be posted on here, Wattpad and FF.net. I truly hope you enjoy, as I have a lot of things planned! My potential goal is to at least hit people with the feels, so lets see how that goes!

Solace: (n) Comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness

There are always two sides to every story. There are always opposite sides of the spectrum. One cannot live without the other. And one cannot die without the other to go without pain.

They were yin and yang. Light and darkness. Luck and misfortune. But even when the world pulls them apart, they always come back together. 

And in sickness and in health, they were always meant to be. They would chase each other to the ends of the Earth in order to be reunited.

And although they truly loved each other, they were too blind to see it.

Too blind to see the beauty right before their eyes.

And too blind to realize the size of their dilemma.

Throughout heartbreak, who would expect them to find solace in each other?

“Good job today, Chat Noir!”

The two heroes of Paris exchanged in their trademark fistbump.

“Bien joué!” the black cat grinned.

As Ladybug was about to extend her yo-yo and leave, she felt a gloved hand grab her arm.

“I need to talk to you, M’lady.”

Fortunately, today was only patrol, so the two had all the time in the world.

“What is it, Chat?”

“I…” his eyes dodging to the side. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Reaching from his side pocket, he revealed a red rose, locked in his paw.

“M’lady, ever since the day we’ve met, I couldn’t but fall for you. You gave me light I didn’t even know was possible. You showed not just me, but everyone that you will never back down. You are more than just a partner, a friend to me. I-I love you.”

adybug shifted uncomfortably as she stared at her partner’s green eyes. Staring at the crimson rose, she couldn’t help but flash back to the first time he had confessed his love to her. She could still remember the balcony, and how hard it was to look at him, knowing she had to break his heart. She could still remember the kiss, the blush, as clear as day.

Taking the flower, she gripped it in her spotted palm as her eyes fell to the floor.

“The last time we’ve talked about this, I told you I had feelings for someone else. And, as much as I don’t want to tell you, my feelings haven’t changed.” she said quietly.

Chat Noir’s face fell flat.

“Chat Noir, you are my best friend. Never forget that. But, I don’t think I can consider you any more than that.” she gripped the yo-yo. “I’m so sorry.”

And with that, she swung away, leaving a heartbroken cat alone in his thoughts.

 

“Adrien?”

The blond turned around to see his meek classmate call for his attention.

“Hey Marinette! What’s up?”

The bluenette gripped a gift with blue wrapper as she walked closer to her crush.

“I, uh, have something to tell you. I-If you don’t mind of course!”

“I always have time for my friends!” Adrien reassured.

_Friends _. That word always struck a nerve, as the designer knew that to him, she was nothing more than that single word. It broke her heart every time.__

__“You see, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for such a long time now…” she said, extending her arms to give Adrien the gift._ _

__Adrien smiled at Marinette’s kindness, but before he could take the present, she cut him off._ _

__“I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. And don’t get me wrong, it’s not because you’re a model. Of course not! It’s just...” her voice trailed off._ _

__Adrien’s hand stopped, froze, as he searched Marinette’s blue eyes._ _

__“You do..?”_ _

__The bluenette nodded, looking away, not wanting to see the model’s reaction._ _

__“I uh,” Adrien exhaled, remembering the events of the previous night. ‘’I’m sorry Marinette, but I have feelings for someone else. I uh, am really sorry.”_ _

__Adrien walked away, leaving the young designer gripping the gift she had wanted to give to her longtime crush._ _

__The world had began to fade away as the bluenette wouldn’t dare look into anyone’s eyes. She wouldn’t dare to see the disappointment or judgemental stares from passerby._ _

__No, she _couldn’t. _____

____After what had felt like hours, Marinette was alone in the corridor. Fingers still gripping the present she held close to her heart, her eyes began to swim in tears. Mouth still agape, it closed as her lips thinned. Pupils shaking, her eyelids disabled her sight._ _ _ _

_____“So am I.” ____ _ _ _


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. I want to post my name as "CanaryBug" so everyone can know I WROTE IT. But for some unknown reason, Ao3 will only mark me as "Anonymous" PLZ HELP!!!!!

Chapter One: Silence Silence:

(n) Complete absence of sound

Marinette’s arm rested on the bronze railing of her balcony, staring at the silver moon. Her eyes streaked with tears.

_THUMP!_

“N-Now’s not a good time, Chat Noir.”

Noticing the superhero had not left, Marinette turned around, about to reaffirm her request, when she noticed the green eyes puffed with tears. He turned to the side in shame, not wanting his princess to see him suffering.

_No, not to her._

“Chat Noir, are you alright?”

Silence.

“Chat Noir, listen to me. Whatever you’re going through, I can help you. Let me in.”

What felt like silence, was just a cat whispering two letters.

“No.”

His head bowed, in fear, in embarrassment, in _shame._

“What happened?”

The Bluenette whispered, so quietly an autumn breeze could have rendered her voice invisible.

“I-I don’t… I can’t say.”

“You obviously want the attention if you took the time to come here.” she pointed out, now facing the opposite direction.

While it was true he originally came here to release his feelings to one of his closest friends, sitting on the bronze rails of Marinette’s balcony made him more silent than anticipated.

“Not a word to anyone else?”

Marinette quietly gasped, appalled that Chat would think she could be that insensitive. “Never, you have my complete trust.” Chat smiled weakly, as he exhaled to focus himself.

“Last night, I tried to tell my feelings to Ladybug. I gave her this rose… and she said she had feelings for someone else and…. And she left.” He tried to explain, voice breaking.

Marinette’s heart sunk, only now realizing how much those few words had affected him. How could she have been so stupid to think he was alright? Why didn’t she stay with him to give him comfort? What kind of partner is she?!

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Chat Noir perked up. “Pardon?”

“Why didn’t you tell her how horrible she made you feel?” Marinette exclaimed, tears streaming. “If she was any kind of friend, she would’ve taken the time to be with you! What kind of person is she-”

“Don’t you dare make her seem anything less.” Chat Noir said firmly, emerald eyes glowing with rage. “Ladybug has been the best partner to me for two years. She has stood by my side more times than I can count. She is not a bad person. She is my best friend.”

As the Bluenette stared open-mouthed and glass-eyed at the black cat, his gaze finally softened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

He glanced over, finally noticing Marinette’s eyes of tears. “You’re crying.”

Those two words weren’t meant to be firm. Those two words were words of realization. Realization that while he was so caught up with his own guilt, he never even noticed the fact that Marinette, his princess, was trapped in her own sadness.

“I’m glad you could notice, _Chaton_.” Marinette sighed, a tinge of sarcasm and coldness buried in her.

“No, you’re not crying because I got mad at you, those eyes hint that you’ve been crying for a while. Maybe even before I got here!” Chat Noir jumped off the railing to get a closer look at the puffy eyes. “What happened, _princess_?”

The title stung. He had been calling her that since the day they’ve met, but each time hadn’t made it any easier to get used to. All the designer could think about was the fact that those words weren’t coming from her beloved.

Maybe she could’ve told him, maybe it would’ve saved all the hurt that was about to come. But if she had, maybe they wouldn’t have discovered the things they had because she didn’t.

“Go.”

“Marinette… whatever you’re going through, let me help.” Chat Noir reasoned.

“Just go.” She waved off, turning away. Chat cut off his pleading as he leaped onto the golden railing of the balcony. With one final look to the Bluenette, he sighed as he leaped off towards the silver moon.

“Goodbye, mon minou.”

* * *

Black leather seeped from the teenage body as he collapsed onto the bed, body aching. Adrien had no idea how much time had past since he had originally left the house. All he could tell was that any minute now, Nathalie would come in and tell the blond that he had to see the bluebell eyes of the girl he had seen crying a few hours prior. He groaned at the thought.

“Maybe you didn’t notice my growling stomach, but he says he’d like some cheese.” The model turned to his kwami, Plagg, who was awaiting his camembert.

“There’s some inside the mini-fridge.” He responded, not getting up from his bed. As the tiny cat flew away, Adrien’s mind raced with emotions. He felt sadness from the initial rejection, he felt sympathy for his teary-eyed friend. But most of all, he felt regret. Regret over telling Ladybug how he had felt, regret that he had poured his feelings to Marinette, of all people, but most of all, regret that he had landed on her balcony in the first place. But not once, did he think that all the tears that Marinette had shed, were all because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you riot, I am not trying to portray Adrien as insensitive, I just wanna guilt trip him later on!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I just did that. I love writing tragic stories!


End file.
